villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sirin of the Void/Pure Evil Proposal: Mysterio (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Proposal by StevenTheKing. Moved to another blog since the last blogpost was glitched. Hello, folks! I am here to propose a new villain for Pure Evil - Mysterio from Spider-Man: Far From Home. What is the film about? After being resurrected, Peter Parker and his classmates are having to adjust to a world that has moved forward five years. At the beginning of the new school year, the class decides to take a trip to Europe, a vacation that Peter is very much looking forward to. However, their vacation is quickly interrupted by a group of cosmic creatures known as The Elementals, who are destroying cities around the world. Spider-Man now has to save the world from these threats with the help of a mysterious new ally, Mysterio (no pun intended). Who is he?/What has he done? Quentin Beck used to work for Tony Stark as an illusions specialist and even built a device called the Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing prototype. However, Stark not only fired him for being callous and unstable, but stole the device that Beck invented and took credit for it. Embittered by this, Beck decided to take revenge on Stark, and upon hearing that Stark died saving the world, he seized the opportunity to replace Stark as Earth's greatest defender. To that end, he recruited a small group of disgruntled former Stark Industries employees into helping him create the Elementals so that he himself would fight them as Mysterio and gain fame and fortune. Upon meeting Spider-Man, Nick Fury and Maria Hill, he made up a tragic backstory about being a traveler from another dimension and that the Elementals destroyed everyone in his dimension, effectively leaving him as the last man alive. Throughout the film, Mysterio assisted Spider-Man in defeating the Elementals, and even befriended and bonded with Peter. Later on, Peter and Michelle discover a projector revealing an image of Whirlwind (the Air Elemental) and realize that Beck is a fraud and that he was using Peter to make himself look like a hero. Having discovered that Peter and MJ found out his lies, Beck congratulates his team for their help and then threatens to kill them shortly after. Beck then resolves to kill Peter and MJ; in Berlin, Beck subjects Peter to various illusions, causing Peter to reveal that Michelle, Ned, Betty, Flash and Happy know about his lies, as well as his own secret identity. Armed with this knowledge, Beck vows to kill all of Peter's classmates. He even orders EDITH to fire all the drones on Peter, but he winds up getting shot in the process. In a final act of spite, Beck manipulates the footage of him and Spider-Man fighting the Elementals to make it seem that Spider-Man was the culprit behind the incident and that he (Beck) stopped him, and also reveals Spider-Man's secret identity to the whole world. Freudian excuse/Mitigating factors While he was fired by Tony Stark (who then took credit for his work), this does not justify his actions at all. Moral agency He is fully aware of what he is doing and has no remorse for what he does. Heinous Standards The man is willing to kill thousands of innocent people to make a name for himself; he's willing to kill his own employees for every little mistake; he's even willing to kill a group of teenagers and anyone else who discovers his plans. So yeah, that's pretty darn heinous to me. Final verdict I'd say he's a pretty good candidate. Any thoughts? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals